Authors benefit by researching and/or consulting other documents, including their own previous notes, when the documents are relevant to the one they are writing. Currently, the authoring process and the researching/consulting processes are separate operations involving separate tools and thought processes. The present invention combines authoring and researching/consulting in a novel way so as to dynamically offer, without deliberate action by the user, relevant notes and other documents as the user authors his own text.
Authoring text generally comprises multiple steps. The author must first decide on the subject of the text. Then any background or reference information must be located in order to be included or discussed in the text to be authored. Only then can the author begin the process of actually authoring the text, which process includes not only the more cognitive aspects of text generation but also the more mechanical aspects of spelling, grammar, layout and format. The authoring phase typically involves repeatedly referring to the previously obtained research or reference information and/or a post authoring process of reviewing the referenced information relative to the authored text in order to edit, augment or correct the text.
It is important to note that in the current text authoring process, obtaining relevant reference information is typically a pre-authoring step. Alternatively, the actual text generation process is temporarily halted while the author re-engages in the process of researching additional reference material. This researching step can range from the author searching various databases or other sources of information to the author merely locating and reviewing related material the author previously created. However, regardless of the actual sequence the typical author uses in generating text, the portion of the process dedicated to obtaining relevant material is typically a separate, dedicated process initiated and controlled or defined by the author.
Also, because researching potentially relevant information can generate considerable material, it can be difficult for an author to recall everything previously located. Furthermore, stopping to do research can be cognitively disruptive to the process of actually authoring text. What would be preferable, and what is provided by the system of the present invention, is to have relevant material merely brought to the author's attention as the author is creating the text. That way, the author can more directly focus on the text creation. Further, the author can be subtly reminded of additional reference material he may not have been aware of.
Further, while text authoring systems currently exist which automatically attempt to correct an author's spelling or grammar, it is believed that the present invention is the first system which automatically informs the user of potentially relevant material to the text being authored. Thus, other systems have provided real-time correction or input as to the mechanical authoring aspects, however no prior system is known which provides input of a cognitive substantive nature to the authoring process.